


The Ways You Hurt Me

by Supercorpismylife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Fix-it, Explanations, F/F, First Kiss, How it should have went down, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, One Shot, Pain, Rated “m” for language, Season 5 episode 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorpismylife/pseuds/Supercorpismylife
Summary: This is a rewriting of that scene in the last episode of Supergirl season 5, episode 19, where Kara and Lena finally confront each other. In the original scene, Lena apologizes and Kara does not accept. Let’s just say this goes pretty differently.—I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the writers of the show Supergirl.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 337





	The Ways You Hurt Me

“This program should be able to crack Eve’s cyber in minutes,” Lena says as her fingers type rapidly on the keyboard in front of her. 

The tension hanging in the air was suffocating. They hadn’t spoken in weeks and then Lena just showed up at Kara’s doorstep. Wanting to help, but not knowing how, she went to Kara. The one person she told herself she wouldn’t go back to. 

Lena was undoubtedly still hurt. She felt like she had a hole in her chest, aching, bleeding that couldn’t be numbed. 

When Lena went to Kara’s door, she apologized. She said what she needed to say so that Kara would let her help. Not that what she said wasn’t the truth. It was. But the words she had spoken only expressed a minuscule amount of her emotions. 

Lena decided that she should try to make the tension lighter in the room.

“Talk about history repeating itself. Tracking down Lex through Eve. It’s just like Kaznia,” she says as she looks over at Kara with a small smile. 

Kara just turns away, facing the other wall. She crosses her arms over her chest, trying to block out the conversation. 

“Please Kara, I’m sorry. I truly believed what I was doing was helping people,” Lena tried to explain. 

As Kara starts to walk away she says, “I told you, I don’t want to talk about the past.”

“What do you mean you ‘don’t want to talk about the past?’” Lena says with quotes and a mocking tone as she starts to get up from her chair to follow her. 

“I don’t want to have this conversation with you Lena. I don’t want to open up those old wounds.”

“Look I know that working with non-nechariot was a mistake, that working with Lex was a mistake-“

“This isn’t about Lex! This is about Alex and J’onn and everyone who could have been hurt because of me! Don’t you understand that?!”

At this point, Lena can’t withhold her emotions anymore. She’s not just angry, she’s pissed. 

“Don’t I understand that? DON’T I UNDERSTAND THAT?!” Lena shouts. “Kara when I got to this city, I didn’t want to let anyone in. I didn’t want to put anyone through the pain of being associated with the Luthor name. The danger of being associated with the Luthor name. But then you came into my life with your bright smiles and your warm greetings and I thought ‘maybe once, just this once you can be selfish.’ We became friends and then your friends became my friends. Every day I constantly worried about you, about our friends and what would happen to them because of me. Little did I know that my BEST FRIEND was a FUCKING SUPERHERO who bullets bounce off of. So yes Kara, I understand that.”

Kara looks at her with shock. She wasn’t expecting an answer like that, let alone an answer at all. More so an iffy apology. 

“I was trying to protect you. I know, I know I hurt you, but what about all the ways you hurt me huh? You manipulated me for weeks!” Kara tries to defend herself. 

“Manipulated you for weeks? How would you feel about being lied to and manipulated for years. Remember that time when I went over to your apartment with soup because I thought you were sick? That whole conversation we had about James and I. How I asked you if it was ok if I dated him?” Lena asks with challenging eyes. “Oh yeah, you don’t remember that because IT WASN’T YOU! You put a shapeshifter in your place. ‘Stupid Lena, she won’t even know the difference.’ Remember that other time in Kaznia when I thought that building we were investigating had exploded. I thought I had lost my best friend forever. Gone. No human could ever get out of there fast enough. So I screamed your name, tears welling up in my eyes because I thought I had lost you. But there you were, walking out and saying you were fine. Yes Kara, I did manipulate you and that was wrong, gravely wrong. But you are mad about a few weeks compared to the years, YEARS of lies and worry that I went through. Constant fear because the person that I love could be out there hurt because of me. Oh yeah, by the way, you said you were trying to protect me. From what exactly? I get attacked every other week anyway just for my last name. Everyone already knows that I’m close friends with Supergirl. You weren’t protecting me, you were protecting yourself,” Lena says walking towards Kara and poking her in the chest with her finger. “Oh and how did that protecting go for Nia or I don’t know, Winn? You didn’t really seem to have a problem telling them,” Lena points out.

“Lena they aren’t you,” Kara says as she stares at her feet. 

“What do you mean they aren’t me Kara?! Winn didn’t have powers or a way to protect himself at the time. Nia wasn’t anywhere into her powers yet to where you thought she could defend yourself. Every one, every single one of our friends knew. At game nights where we sat around, laughed, and hung out together, I was the only one left in the dark,” Lena says gritting her teeth.

“Lena don’t you get it! They aren’t you!” Kara exclaims, meeting Lena’s eyes now. 

“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN KARA?!” Lena shouts as she throws her hands into the air.

“I don’t love them like I love you!” Kara yells, looking Lena right in the eyes. 

Lena is taken aback. A confused look takes place on her face. Kara couldn’t possibly mean what she thinks she means. She couldn’t possibly reciprocate Lena’s feelings. 

“What, what do you mean?” Lena asks in a much quieter tone than from the past five minutes. 

Kara looks at her feet again, her hands on her hips as she bites her lower lip. Lena decides to try again. 

“Kara, what do you mean?” she asks with more demand. 

After a few seconds, Kara looks up. She stares into Lena’s eyes. 

With a few moments of hesitation, Kara settles her hands on Lena’s arms. 

“Lena I don’t love them like I love you. Ever since the day I walked into your office, ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew I would fall in love with you someday. I always wanted to tell you that I was Supergirl, tried even a few times, but I never did. You saw me as Kara Danvers, just Kara Danvers. Not Supergirl. Not an invulnerable alien who could split a car in half with their bare hands. Just Kara. And I was selfish because I never wanted to lose you or what we had. I’m in love with you Lena and I didn’t want you to see me differently, even if all we ever were were friends,” Kara says, still holding Lena’s arms and staring into her eyes. 

As Kara finishes her speech, Lena just stares. She doesn’t know what to say, so instead she pulls Kara into a hug. She doesn’t realize she’s crying until Kara starts to rub her back soothingly. Sobs wrack her body as she lets out all her overwhelming emotions. 

After several minutes of being in Kara’s arms, she calms down. And that’s when it hits her. Kara loves her. She just said she’s in love with her. Before she realizes it, Lena finds herself speaking. 

“Hey Kara?” Lena mumbles into Kara’s shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Kara responds. 

Lena grazes their cheeks together as she starts to bring her head back. As she stares into Kara’s eyes, she says what she has wanted to say for years. 

“I’m in love with you too.”

And without a moment of hesitation, Lena crashes their lips together. The kiss starts slow, trying to pour out all of each other’s emotions into it. They still have their arms around each other. Lena is the first to pull back breathless. 

Her and Kara let out a wet laugh as they rest their foreheads together, tears welling up in both their eyes.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Kara says.

“Oh darling, I think I have an idea,” Lena responds. She then leans back in for another kiss. As they meld together in each other's embrace, Lena knows that everything will be okay. No matter what they face whether it’s Leviathan or Lex, Lena knows they will get through it. Together. 

Being wrapped up in each other, they don’t hear Alex come in.

“Oh for fucks sake!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Drop kudos and comments of what you thought!


End file.
